Legato Canaan
"You may be right, but I... I want to believe...in the light and darkness of every living being's will!" --Legato's conviction to God. Legato Canaan is a legendary swordsman that has lived for several thousands of years, a result made possible by the curse that was inflicted on him by Onigen, and is a major character in the story. He served in every battle and war that was ever brought about by mankind, and has then been fighting to survive, until the day Onigen will finally be killed. He was once a native from the land of Sodom and Gomorrah, and the sole survivor from God's wrath. He is also the teacher of Kenta Alexander, as he taught him everything he needed to know of swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. Appearance Legato appears as an adult in his late twenties, but is far older than he may appear to bo. He has long, black-colored hair that extends to his elbow area, and mainly keeps it tied like a ponytail. Light skin, with his body lean-built but fairly muscular. Has brown eyes. Wears a brown coat in a design similar to those of chinese people, with a fur collar. Has black-colored pants that is custom-made. Black boots. Wears fingerless, black armbands gloves, while wearing a single silver ring on both of his middle fingers. And his hair tie that he wears for his hair was his baby sister's, and keeps it as a momento of his memories. Personality Legato is mainly a quiet and serious person, but keeps a casual and kind attitude. Legato mainly appears gentle and peaceful, thus allowing him to be friends with almost everyone. However, aside from his kind and gentle nature, Legato harbors a heart filled with anger and hatred towards God and everyone else who follow His works. He is especially resentful when anyone brings up the subject of the Sodom and Gomorrah tragedy, and shows a darker, more hateful side that can frighten even a demon or angel. Throughout history, Legato only killed those who followed God's religion, and he despises those who are vain and arrogant to think that they are righteous and saved by His hand. Should someone of religion insult Sodom and Gomorrah, Legato would appear in the night and kill those who made their insult noted. History Life in the Past In the year of 1892 B.C., Legato was a native from the land of Sodom and Gomorrah, where is parents and baby sister resided. Legato was only 28-years-old when God was to cast judgment on the lands of "abominations", and Legato prayed to the Father to spare them and that he may try to change their ways. Unfortunetely, Legato's efforts were for naught and he tried to get his sister and parents out from danger. Sadly, those he loved died before his eyes, and Legato was teared to the core upon their deaths. When he awoke, the lands were all but extinguished, and Legato found no trace of his family. The only thing he found was his sister's hair tie, and was filled with sorrow and anger towards God's choice of "justice". grieved and vengeful, Legato wrapped himself is dark clothing, shouted to the heavens and declared to God that he will have his vengeance and change this world. Unbeknownst to Legato, due to surviving the destruction of his home and not turning into a pillar of salt as a result, he gained superhuman abilities, and was able to sense those of darkness and of demons. Dark Contract While Legato wandered in solitude, he eventually met the legendary Onigen in the form of a young woman. Legato, having the power to detect demons and darkness, knew Onigen was not human, and tried to exterminate her. However, though he fought gallantly, he was no match for her immense strength and power. Before Onigen could kill him, she questioned why he possesses such power, and wondered if it was by God's hand. Legato told her that he was forsakened by God, who was responsible for his parents and sister's death, and instead relied on his own strength to make this world right. Onigen was taken by this in a new direction, and felt that Legato was just like her. Onigen revealed to Legato that he holds a strong hold to the darkness of this world, and asked him if he wants to truly realize his wish. Legato was stunned by her proposal, and she reached out her hand to him. Seeing no other way to realize his goal, he agreed to her proposition and made a contract to her by placing his hand with her's. Due to this, Legato gained immense powers, and a body that will never decay nor die. So long as Onigen remains alive, then he can continue to live to fulfill his ambition. Ten-Tailed Beast Battle Immediately after the contract was made between Onigen and Legato, an abnormal apocalypse suddenly occured. Out of the depths of the Earth, an enormous and monstrous demon, who's very existence was manifested from the darkness and evils of humanity, was unleashed and sought to destroy the world of mankind. Onigen and Legato, having been near its location, hurried to the sight where the demon was spawned. They confronted it and it was a monstrousity that had ten tails, and a single unique eye. Despite its towering figure and immeasurable power, Onigen and Legato fought against it with their full might. During that battle, Onigen was able get the upper hand on the demon, but Legato ended up in its grasp. However, though the demon had Legato in its clutches, Legato's new powers and inner darkness forced the Ten-Tails into a state of terrified submission. Taking advantage of its weakness, Onigen freed Legato from th demon and the two fatally damaged its body. Though they had won, the Ten-Tails tries to rebuild itself from its near-death state with its incredible regenerative capabilities. In the end, out of desperation, Onigen forced its immense and foul energy out of its body, and Legato opened a dimensional rift on the moon to seal the bodily remains of the Ten-Tails within it, forever. Birth of the Tailed Beasts With the threat of the Ten-Tails finished, Onigen and Legato saved the world from destruction. But with the threat removed, humanity's misguided nature from God's belief continued to lead the Earth to ruin. To prevent another calamity from happening, Onigen had Legato find a country where humans would be able to work with demons, and to mke use of a special power that Onigen would develop for them. When Legato went to find a suitable country, Onigen went ahead with her plan that involved the foul an immeasurable energy she had taken from the Ten-Tails. By the time that Legato found a country willing to coexist with demons as their own, Onigen needed Legato's help to seperate the energy from the Ten-Tails into separate vessels of their own independent wills. To do this, Onigen used her own blood, along with Legato's power of darkness to create nine living creatures that hold a portion of the Ten-Tails' power. As a result, the Tailed Beasts were born, and they assisted in creating a country that would soon be known as the Land of Fire. During that time the Tailed Beasts taught the humans how to use this new power that came to be known as chakra, and were able to develop techniques called Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. The people referred to this as the Ninja Arts, and the Tailed Beasts departed from human society to live their own lives. Onigen and Legato, having completed their task, finally go their separate ways to find what they desire. Time of Blood and Christ Over the thousands of years, legato trained himself for the purpose of defending humanity from their fated destruction of God, and eventually came to understanding why demons fear Him so much. Because of this ideal, Legato not only wants to change this world for the better, but for both species to coexist in peace and harmony. around 3200 years ago in 1200 B.C., Legato once met Achilles, a great Greek warrior, and befriended him during his young years. Achilles fought against Legato on several occasions, thereby making the Greek warrior a legend of Greece, even though he could never beat the immortal swordsman. After their bouts were done, Legato and Achilles go their separate ways and return to their intended lives. When Achilles died in the fall of Troy, Legato took part in his funeral and silently wept for his dear friend. During the time of Christ's timeline, Legato resided in Judea, where king Herod ruled as king. Legato helped provide everyone with supplies for carpenters, and lived a plain life. However, when he heard that the 2-year-old sons and younger were killed by king Herod's men in Bethlehem, he was horrified by this random occurrence. An event that was known as the "Massacre of the Innocents". Legato visited Bethlehem and saw how mournful the tragedy was. Legato investigated the killings, and found out that the male children were killed by Herod because the Three Wise Men didn't inform the king of the Messiah. Seeing that the Three Wise Men refused to tell Herod of Jesus's birth, Legato was angered that they let such a tragedy occur just to protect their Savior. Legato readied his sword and equipment to hunt down and kill the Three Wise Men, and take their corpses to display their hypocrisy, cowardice and arrogance to the mothers of Bethlehem that lost their sons. When Legato infiltrated their homes separately, he used dark doppelgängers to kill each of them secretly, and the dark doppelgängers brought the Three Wise Men's bodies for him to display to the public. When morning came, the bodies of the Wise Men were shown to the people of Bethlehem, and they saw their bodies crucified, their clothes stripped bare, and markings that symbolize their self-proclaimed wisdom. Legato left Bethlehem to continue his quest to change the world, and now seeks to make those who blindly follow God to suffer for their crimes and arrogance. When Christ was baptized by his relative John the Baptist and Jesus ventured into a barren dessert, Legato manifested a dark spectre in the form of Satan to tempt Jesus. Legato made sure that this illusion was perfect to identify itself as a figure of sin, and it played well. When it failed to tempt Christ, the spectre was cast away from Jesus's sight and cursed itself for its failure. However, Legato had anticipated this and assured his illusion that it played out well. Seeing that the Son of God is on Earth, Legato told his spectre to venture the world for what is it that Christ wants, and the entity complied. By letting his spectre go freely around the world, it made many people undergo severe diseases and handicaps, to witness and observe Christ's role in these events. Christ, not knowing that this was the work of a Satan illusion but only the common works, was ignorantly putting his miracles to work to display the role he was put forth on Earth. Some time later, Legato was sitting by a river and listening to the sound of the wind. By this time, Legato was greeted by Jesus and his Apostles, but Legato kept an indifferent expression. When he asked Christ what he came for, Jesus replied that he felt something strange about his presence and asked Legato his name. Legato, keeping a level head, told him that he was just a wanderer on the world. When Judas Iscariot questioned why the man says it in an enigmatic way, Jesus merely cuts the question. After a quick thought, Jesus asked him if he believes in God. Legato, too vengeful to answer that, simply remained silent. the Apostle Peter told him to answer to the Savior, but the wanderer remained quiet. Christ then confirmed that Legato must be a man of many questions, and, after enough thinking, welcomed Legato as his fellow Apostle. However, not willing to accept his offer, legato got to his feet and casually refused. The Apostles were shocked by his answer, and Jesus was confused by his refusal. Legato told Jesus that he intends to change this world for the better, and that one day both humans and demons may live in harmony and peace, rather than endless bloodshed and conflicts. Judas asked Legato if he is certain if that goal can be accopmplish by himself. Legato merely replied that it is what he believes, not in God's hands, but by his own heart. Taken by Legato's naive thinking, Chirst rebuked him that such a wish can never happen, and that it is unspeakable to think that demons would show mercy or kindness. Legato plainly told Jesus that it's not what he thinks, it's what he believes. The Apostles were amazed yet stunned by the man's honest answers to Christ, and Judas felt as if there was a stigma building up between the two men. To correct Legato of his beliefs, Jesus told him a lecture behind Sodom and Gomorrah, where those who defied God were put to death by His hand, and all those within it paid it with their lives for their sin. Legato, strucked with explosive anger and by Christ's insult to the family he had in Sodom, punched the Son of God straight in the face and caused Jesus to be thrown several meters away. The Apostles were horrified of their Savior being assault in the face, and Jesus was speechless of Legato's unusual strength. Legato, having had enough heard from the Son of God, threatened Christ to never insult his homeland nor those he loved that died from that massacre ever again. Legato told him his full name and, as he vanishes in an enormous torrent of wind and bats, leaves the scene in a matter of seconds. The Apostles were shocked and speechless of what happened, and Jesus wondered if he's human or not. Some time later, when Legato fled the scene with Jesus, he arrived at a dark cave that his Satan spectre made for their hideout. Legato's spectre informed him that Jesus of Nazareth, the long-awaited Messiah, was brought to Earth by God to "save" the humans from sin, and enter the kingdom of Heaven by following His way. However, the spectre also revealed that it was to prevent Lucifer, the first angel that rebelled against God, from creating a vast army against Heaven. Legato felt that might have been the case, but knew that there was more to it than that. The spectre also revealed about a prophecy involving the Battle of Armageddon, and the Beast that bore the 666 birthmark. When told about these revelations by his spectre, Legato knew he had to hasten his plan to save Earth from God's power, and from Christ's second return. Legato decided to let his spectre to continue to do as it wishes, and the illusion was pleased for his competence. By letting his spectre do as it sees fit for Legato's plan, the spectre once again went in the form of Satan and tempted Judas to betray Jesus. Eventually, Jesus tried to follow along with God's plan, but the Satan Spectre tried to reason Christ to reject the plan, as another attempt to have Christ see the truth of such an intended action. A random angel appeared beside Jesus, and he was able to assist him in resisting the spectre. Jesus went back to his Apostles, and the Satan Spectre was disappointed by an angel's interventaion. The angel, unaware that the spectre is not the actual Satan, prepared to draw its sword to cut it down. However, Legato appeared behind the angel and questioned it on why would he attack the spectre without talking first. the angel, speechless that Legato could see him, warned him to leave the area, for a "wicked presence" is around and may harm him. However, immediately upon saying such things, the angel was strucked by an unfathomable pressure, and was slammed on the ground. Legato looked at the angel with bitter spite, and the angel realized that it was coming from Legato's very presence. The Satan Spectre gleefully watched its master putting the unbearable hold on the angel, and was enjoying it with a snicker of excitement. Legato told the angel that he despises those who would harm others without reason, and he further despises those who are of God's pledge. Legato yanked the angel by the collar and made it look him in the eyes. Legato's eyes burned with hatred for its work with God, and told it that angels really aren't as merciful as humans lead them to be. Legato instantly punctured it through the chest with his right arm, and the angel was shocked that a human can harm it. Legato then ignited a stream of darkness inside the angel and it screamed with agony. The Satan Spectre grinned with enjoyment, and Legato told the angel to disappear into oblivion, thus causing the angel to explode into nothingness. When Legato finished killing the angel, he asked the spectre of what it knew about Christ's current situation. After being told of the details, Legato understood what will happen, thus he took part in the crucifixtion and watched Jesus work his role. When Christ died on the cross, Legato felt nothing for the Savior, and merely watched indifferently. Before the three days had passed, Legato's spectre was thankful for his master's kindness to be free, but knew that his role was a minority. Legato, not wishing to believe his illusion's role was small, allowed his spectre to live on as it wants to. Feeling appreciated and accepted by its master's kind heart, the spectre vowed to serve its master dutifully and left to search the world for answers that may assist its master. During the days before Jesus's resurrection, Legato appeared to Lucifer to give him Judas Iscariot's soul in return for aiding in Noswer's freedom from the separate dimension in Hell. Lucifer complied to this offer, and judas was left in the caring hands of Legato, but would not be revived until the time was right. After a millennium had passed, Legato allowed his spectre to take on Lucifer's form to have Beatrice bet her soul on Dante's love, and the plan went on schedule. Upon this plan, Lucifer felt that a similar presence to his own must be at work, which Legato promised Lucifer to weaken his son's prison from a thousand years ago, and quietly waited for his chance to free Noswer from his imprisonment. When Dante went to save Beatrice, the spectre of Legato retreated to its master, and Lucifer took the role of evil to hasten the plan that would be fulfilled in the next 1,000 years later. When Lucifer was defeated by Dante, while playing as the angel that rebelled against God for power over all things in the universe, he fulfilled his role to breaking the chains that bound Noswer in the separate dimension. Legato was behind the scenes and watched Dante play his part dutifully. Synopsis Powers & Abilities As a man who is immortal and powerful in strength, skill and will, Legato is arguebly one of the most powerful and strongest of humans in the story. His will to change the course of the world, and to embody himself in darkness to achieve his ultimate goal, makes him the most dangerous man against God and all those who follow Him. He has the following abilities: *'Vast Strength:' *'Vast Endurance:' *'Vast Durability:' *'Vast Speed:' *'Vast Reflexes:' *'Vast Flexibility:' *'Vast Agility:' *'Vast Spiritual Power:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Master Dark Manipulation:' **'Dark Spectre:' **'Dark Tendrils:' **'Dark Clones:' **'Dark Absorbtion:' Dark Messenger Mode Legato's Dark Messenger Mode is the form he uses to utilize the supple darkness within him and amplify his already superhuman powers and abilities. His hair becomes long and messy past his waist area. He shrouds himself in a grey-colored armor of clay over nearly his entire body. Wears a long, ravaged lower-robe. Along with dark markings spreading from his torso to his left arm and shoulder. Also, his entire right arm is engulfed in a menacing shroud of darkness and nearly identical to a Dark Devil's arm. And finally, his eyes shift from normal into gold-colored irises. This mode has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Darkness Avenger Mode *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability;' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Weapons and Equipment *'Legato's Katana:' Relationships Kenta Alexander Onigen Sayuri Kyuubi Rose Alexander Cecily Alexander God Jesus Christ Nine-Tailed Demon Fox David Cross Order of the Saint Quotes *(to the Three Wise Men) "There's an old saying: 'Raise no more darkness than you can cast out.' God just missed His two chances. Now, I shall be your judge, and your executioner!" Etymology Legato's name means "Tied Together" in italian. His last name "Canaan", however, seems to mean in several meanings (see below). The etymology is uncertain. One explanation is that it has an original meaning of "lowlands", from a Semitic root knʿ "to be low, humble, depressed". This has been interpreted to be in contrast with Aram, or "highlands". An alternative suggestion derives the term from Hurrian Kinahhu, purportedly referring to the colour purple, so that Canaan and Phoenicia would be synonyms ("Land of Purple"), but it is just as common to assume that Kinahhu was simply the Hurrian rendition of the Semitic knʿn. Trivia Legato's theme song is "Burn" by Papa Roach.